


The update

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: An update., Muse band, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: Just a little update.





	The update

Just a little update for those who still reads my stories. I want to finish posting Bodyguard, very soon. Just a few more chapters and it'll be done.  
I have a little surprise for you, it concerns the previous story- Summer interlude.  
And even, as I promised myself that I will be done with writing for awhile, the idea for the new one came to me unexpectedly and I'm loving it. It basically writes itself. So, I'm a bit excited to try and do it. We'll see.   
Well, that's it for now.  
Thanks again to everyone, who is still with me on those journey, I appreciate all of you.


End file.
